Return of the Digital Princess
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: Kiari Hiroshima was always to busy to make friends since her parents died in an accident. One day,she gets a message about her discovering her true destiny. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Default Chapter

The Return of the Digital Princess

Chapter 1: Enter the Digital World

Kiari was walking home from her tae kwon do afternoon practice to pick up her brother from his friends house. She was currently wearing a white tank top with a blue hooded jacket over it, gray shorts, white ankle socks, and gray running shoes. Kiari had her light brown back lengthed hair tied in a ponytail to keep the wind from blowing it over her green eyes. Kiari's cell phone started to ring as she took it out of her duffle bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kiari, what's taking you so long? You should've been here ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Keoni, but I didn't expect my tae kwon do practice to be extended. Just wait a bit longer until I get there okay?"

"Okay, but please hurry. I'm getting bored right now."

"Don't worry Keoni. I'm almost there." Kiari said as she hung up and started to run to Keoni's friend's house.

Once Kiari was there, she noticed that her brother Keoni was waiting for her outside of his friend's house as they started to head home. Keoni was about ten years old, had light brown hair and green eyes like Kiari, was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it, and brown shoes.

"You know Keoni; you shouldn't be outside without any adult supervision since you're too young to be by yourself." Kiari said as she and Keoni came across their street.

"What do you mean I'm too young? I think that ten years is old enough to do stuff on my own." Keoni said as Kiari rolled her eyes away from Keoni. "Instead of worrying about me most of the time Kiari, you should hang out with your friends."

"Sure Keoni. If I had any friends to hang out with." Kiari said as they approached their house and saw that their aunt wasn't home yet as Kiari opened the front door with her house key.

"I don't see why you won't try to make some friends to be with." Keoni said as he and Kiari hung their jackets on the coat rack.

"I just don't have the time to make friends Keoni." Kiari said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 'Ever since mom and dad died, I've been too busy that I barely have free time for my tae kwon do.'

Once Kiari was in her room, took a shower in her personal bathroom since she was kind of sweaty from practice and running. While Kiari was in the shower, her and Keoni's aunt came home with some pizza they can eat for dinner. After her shower, Kiari dressed inside her bedroom as she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Kiari, you're pizza's getting cold, so I suggest you hurry down stairs." Kiari recognized the person as her aunt as she got dressed.

Kiari was wearing a white blouse, a short blue wavy skirt, and white low calf socks as she received a message on her cell phone. Kiari took out her cell phone out of her duffle bag as she opened her message.

"Kiari Hiroshima. Do you want to start? If you accept, then you will soon discover you true destiny."

"My true destiny huh? Well I guess I could accept to play this game. After all, what's the worse that can happen?" Kiari said to herself as she chose 'yes' as her answer.

"Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station."

Kiari saw that it was now 5:25 as she ran out if her room with her cell phone in her hand and rushed her way to the front door as she came across her aunt and Keoni.

"Kiari, where are you going? You're pizza is going to get cold if you don't eat it now." Kiari's aunt said as Kiari started put on her white shoes with blue stripes.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air, and you can just leave my pizza in the microwave until I get back." Kiari said as she grabbed her blue hooded jacket and went out the door.

Kiari checked her cell phone for the time and saw that it was 5:27 as she put her cell phone in her pocket. Kiari started to run to the Shibuya train station to reach her true destiny that waits for her arrival.

Kiari managed to get on the 5:45 train and was sitting near a couple of boys who seemed to be the same age as her, which was 12 years of age. One of them was wearing a green hat and goggles, and the other one was wearing a bandana and had his hair tied in low ponytail.

'Hmmm. Bandana boy kind of looks familiar, but I don't think we've ever met.' Kiari thought to herself as she received another message on her cell phone, along with the other people who happen to have cell phones; even the two boys got a message on their phones. 'Is it really possible for more than one person to receive the same message at the same time?'

"Transfer to the 6:00 west bound train."

Kiari saw that it was now 5:54 as she heard the boy in the green hat panicking for some reason as the train reached its destination. Kiari stepped out of the train and tried to find out which way to go as she noticed the boy in the bandana walk past her and tried to follow him. Kiari followed him to an elevator as she walked inside and stood on the opposite side of bandana boy as the boy in the green hat dived into the elevator and hit his head on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Kiari said as she helped the boy stand up. "That was a strange way to get in an elevator."

"You can say that again. Did you come here because you got a message on your cell phone that told you to get here?" The boy with the green hat said as he held out his cell phone.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kiari said as she held out her cell phone and look at the boy in the bandana. "What about you? Did you also get a message that told you to come here?"

The boy wearing the bandana didn't say anything as they finally reached the bottom floor. Kiari walked out of the elevator as she received another message on her phone.

"Choose which one you will take to begin your journey."

"Journey? I guess I'll be out longer than I thought. Well there's no turning back now." Kiari said as she noticed bandana boy boarding a gray train as she started walking towards the gray train. 'I sure wish I knew what was going on.'

Kiari boarded the gray train that the boy wearing the bandana went on as she noticed him sitting in the corner. Kiari sat across from him but a few feet farther as she looked down at her cell phone.

"Why are following me around for?" The boy wearing the bandana said as he caught Kiari's attention. "I noticed that you've been following since we got off that train earlier. So you mind telling me your excuse for following me?"

"Well I only followed you because you seemed to know where to go. So I chose to follow you since I had no idea on what to do. I don't even know what these messages I've been getting on my cell phone are trying to lead me to." Kiari said as she looked down at her cell phone and put it in her pocket. "My name is Kiari Hiroshima, and I'm in the sixth grade."

"Koji Minamoto." Koji said as the lights suddenly turned off as he and Kiari quickly stood up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Koji." Kiari said as the train started to move in a rapid speed, causing Koji and Kiari to fall to the back of the train.

Koji and Kiari felt something that shrouded their body for about half a minute as their cell phones started to react in a strange manner and turned into some strange device. The train then started to move in a normal speed and the lights were turned back on as Koji and Kiari stood up.

"My head hurts. What just happened back there Koji? And what did our phones turn into?" Kiari said as they got a message on their strange devices.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Digital World

The Return of the Digital Princess

Chapter 1: Enter the Digital World

Kiari was walking home from her choir practice afternoon practice to pick up her brother from his friends house. Kiari was wearing a white blouse, a short blue wavy skirt, and white low calf socks as she received a message on her cell phone. She had her light brown back lengthed hair tied in a ponytail to keep the wind from blowing it over her green eyes, but had a couple of strands of her hair hanging down the right side of her face. Kiari's cell phone started to ring as she took it out of her hand bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kiari, what's taking you so long? You should've been here ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Keoni, but I didn't expect my choir practice to be extended. Just wait a bit longer until I get there okay?"

"Okay, but please hurry. I'm getting bored right now."

"Don't worry Keoni. I'm almost there." Kiari said as she hung up and started to run to Keoni's friend's house.

Once Kiari was there, she noticed that her brother Keoni was waiting for her outside of his friend's house as they started to head home. Keoni was about ten years old, had light brown hair and green eyes like Kiari, was wearing a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it, and brown shoes.

"You know Keoni; you shouldn't be outside without any adult supervision since you're too young to be by yourself." Kiari said as she and Keoni came across their street.

"What do you mean I'm too young? I think that ten years is old enough to do stuff on my own." Keoni said as Kiari rolled her eyes away from Keoni. "Instead of worrying about me most of the time Kiari, you should hang out with your friends."

"Sure Keoni. If I had any friends to hang out with." Kiari said as they approached their house and saw that their aunt wasn't home yet as Kiari opened the front door with her house key.

"I don't see why you won't try to make some friends to be with." Keoni said as he and Kiari hung their jackets on the coat rack.

"I just don't have the time to make friends Keoni." Kiari said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 'Ever since mom and dad died, I've been too busy that I barely have free time for my tae kwon do.'

Once Kiari was in her room, her and Keoni's aunt soon came home with some pizza they can eat for dinner.

"Kiari, you're pizza's going to get cold, so I suggest you hurry down stairs." Kiari recognized the person as her aunt as she received a message on her cell phone.

"Kiari Hiroshima. Do you want to start? If you accept, then you will soon discover your true destiny."

"My true destiny huh? Well I guess I could accept. After all, what's the worse that can happen?" Kiari said to herself as she chose 'yes' as her answer.

"Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station."

Kiari saw that it was now 5:25 as she ran out if her room with her cell phone in her hand and rushed her way to the front door as she came across her aunt and Keoni.

"Kiari, where are you going? You're pizza is going to get cold if you don't eat it now." Kiari's aunt said as Kiari started put on her white shoes with blue stripes.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air, and you can just leave my pizza in the microwave until I get back." Kiari said as she grabbed her blue hooded jacket and went out the door.

Kiari checked her cell phone for the time and saw that it was 5:27 as she put her cell phone in her pocket. Kiari started to run to the Shibuya train station to reach her true destiny that waits for her arrival.

Kiari managed to get on the 5:45 train and was sitting near a couple of boys who seemed to be the same age as her, which was 12 years of age. One of them was wearing a green hat and goggles, and the other one was wearing a bandana and had his hair tied in low ponytail.

'Hmmm. Bandana boy kind of looks familiar, but I don't think we've ever met.' Kiari thought to herself as she received another message on her cell phone, along with the other people who happen to have cell phones; even the two boys got a message on their phones. 'Is it really possible for more than one person to receive the same message at the same time?'

"Transfer to the 6:00 west bound train."

Kiari saw that it was now 5:54 as she heard the boy in the green hat panicking for some reason as the train reached its destination. Kiari stepped out of the train and tried to find out which way to go as she noticed the boy in the bandana walk past her and tried to follow him. Kiari followed him to an elevator as she walked inside and stood on the opposite side of bandana boy as the boy in the green hat dived into the elevator and hit his head on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Kiari said as she helped the boy stand up. "That was a strange way to get in an elevator."

"You can say that again. Did you come here because you got a message on your cell phone that told you to get here?" The boy with the green hat said as he held out his cell phone.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kiari said as she held out her cell phone and look at the boy in the bandana. "What about you? Did you also get a message that told you to come here?"

The boy wearing the bandana didn't say anything as they finally reached the bottom floor. Kiari walked out of the elevator as she received another message on her phone.

"Choose which one you will take to begin your journey."

"Journey? I guess I'll be out longer than I thought. Well there's no turning back now." Kiari said as she noticed bandana boy boarding a gray train as she started walking towards the gray train. 'I sure wish I knew what was going on.'

Kiari boarded the gray train that the boy wearing the bandana went on as she noticed him sitting in the corner. Kiari sat across from him but a few feet farther as she looked down at her cell phone.

"Why are following me around for?" The boy wearing the bandana said as he caught Kiari's attention. "I noticed that you've been following since we got off that train earlier. So you mind telling me your excuse for following me?"

"Well I only followed you because you seemed to know where to go. So I chose to follow you since I had no idea on what to do. I don't even know what these messages I've been getting on my cell phone are trying to lead me to." Kiari said as she looked down at her cell phone and put it in her pocket. "My name is Kiari Hiroshima, and I'm in the sixth grade."

"Koji Minamoto." Koji said as the lights suddenly turned off as he and Kiari quickly stood up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Koji." Kiari said as the train started to move in a rapid speed, causing Koji and Kiari to fall to the back of the train.

Koji and Kiari felt something that shrouded their body for about half a minute as their cell phones started to react in a strange manner and turned into some strange device. The train then started to move in a normal speed and the lights were turned back on as Koji and Kiari stood up.

"My head hurts. What just happened back there Koji? And what did our phones turn into?" Kiari said as they heard a female voice coming from their strange devices.

"Welcome to the Digital World you two. These devices are your detectors."

"What did she mean by Digital World? Is this some sort of a joke or something?" Koji said as he and Kiari received another message on their detectors.

"You two must commence your search for your spirits. Find your spirits to find what you came for."

"Not good enough. I'm not some lap dog you can just order around you know." Koji said as Kiari giggled about what Koji just said. "What is this spirit anyway?"

"I don't know, but I suggest we start looking for our spirits if we want more answers. I just wish we knew where to start looking." Kiari said as some sort of tracker appeared out of Koji detector and had a signal on a spirit. "I guess that answers the question."

This is my second fanfic, and I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave a reveiw if you have any ideas that can help make it sound better.


	3. Chapter 2: Lobomon, Warrior of Light

The Return of the Digital Princess

Chapter 2: Lobomon, Warrior of Light

Koji and Kiari followed the signal as they came across two boys running off somewhere. One of them was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and the other one seemed to be the same as her brother Keoni and was wearing a puffy looking hat.

"There goes an accident waiting to happen. They really shouldn't be wondering alone in this place, but oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter." Koji said as he and Kiari continued to follow where Koji's detector was leading them and soon ended up in a nearby forest from the station.

"This is starting to get old Koji." Kiari said as the tracker on Koji's detector vanished as they noticed a cave in a wall. "It's probably safer by staying away from creepy holes in the wall."

"Yeah, but we didn't come all this way to play it safe Kiari." Koji said as they walked into the hole that happened to have a stairway going down. "Just hope that this isn't someone's idea of a joke. Stay close by Kiari, or you end up by yourself."

Kiari nodded and stayed close to Koji as they started walking around in what seems to by an underground passage. They came across an opening and ended up inside a large dome as they noticed the same two boys from earlier being ambushed by a swarm of Pagumon.

"We got to help them Koji." Kiari said as Koji wrapped his arm around her waist, which caused Kiari to blush.

"Hang on Kiari." Koji said as he jumped and slid down a pipe while holding onto Kiari, who was holding on to him.

Once they made it to the ground, Koji broke the pipe they slid down and separated himself from Kiari. The Pagumon started coming towards them as Koji kept them back by fighting them by using his kendo skills. Since Kiari had nothing to defend herself, the Pagumon started coming towards her and started to pile over her body as Kiari called out to Koji for help.

"Get off of her!" Koji said as he started hitting the Pagumon off of Kiari's body as he helped Kiari stand up. "Are you okay Kiari?"

"Yeah I think so." Kiari said as the Pagumon started coming towards them as Koji started to fight them off while Kiari ran towards the two boys. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're okay. That guy's amazing! Fighting off those Pagumon like a professional." The boy in the jumpsuit said as one of the Pagumon digivolved into some sludge digimon called Raremon.

"I'm going to eat you up! Acid Sludge!" Raremon shot out blobs of acid from his mouth towards Kiari and the two boys as they ran to avoid it, but Kiari tripped and fell.

Raremon's Acid Sludge attack was coming towards Kiari until Koji pushed her out of the way as they saw that they were close to getting hit by the looks of the holes that were caused by Raremon's Acid Sludge attack and stood up on their feet. Raremon shot out more of his Acid Sludge towards them as Koji grabbed Kiari's hand and started to run with Kiari running to keep up with him while avoiding Raremon's Acid Sludge. Kiari and Koji were trapped between Raremon and a hole as a strange warrior digimon called Agunimon pinned Raremon to the wall and stood in front of them.

"Now's your chance!" Agunimon said as he somehow turned back into the boy that Kiari met back at Shibuya, which was the one wearing a green hat and a pair of goggles. "What the? I turned back into me."

"Hey you're that boy I met back at Shibuya!" Kiari said as the boy looked back towards her and Koji and recognized them from that time they were in the elevator.

"What are you guys doing here?" The boy said as Raremon shot his Acid Sludge attack towards them. "Look out!"

The boy pushed Kiari out of the way, but accidentally pushed Koji into the hole behind them as Raremon shot an Acid Sludge that made a hole. The sunlight streaming out of the hole was shining down towards the hole Koji fell in as a shining warrior called Lobomon was hovering over the hole.

'Is that Koji? What happened to him?' Kiari thought to herself as Lobomon fought Raremon and defeated him as Raremon's so called fractal code appeared.

"Now you talking trash heap." Lobomon said as he pulled his detector and scanned Raremon's fractal code in his detector. "Prepare to be recycled. Fractal Code, Digitize!"

Raremon's fractal code went into Lobomon's detector as Raremon turned back into Pagumon. Lobomon turned back into Koji, who was kneeling on one knee as Kiari rushed over to him.

"Are you hurt Koji?" Kiari said as she helped him get up since he looked a bit exhausted. "You were amazing when you turned into that shining warrior."

"Thanks. Did you get hurt Kiari?" Koji said as Kiari shook her head as the boy that used to be Agunimon walked up to them.

"Thanks for saving us earlier. My name is Kiari Hiroshima, and this is Koji Minamoto. Is there's anyway we could do to pay you back, then you're free to ask."

"I don't really think that'll be necessary guys. My name's Takuya Kanbara by the way." Takuya said as Koji stood on his own since he was no longer too exhausted to stand.

"I always repay my depts to those who help me out. Maybe I'll pay you back the next we meet." Koji said as he started to walk away. "Let's go Kiari."

Koji and Kiari walked out of the dome and ended up back in the forest as they rested underneath a nearby tree.

'Koji was amazing when his turned him into Lobomon and fought Raremon. I can't wait until I find my spirit and urn into a warrior too.' Kiari thought as she looked towards Koji, who didn't notice that Kiari was looking at him.

I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter of this story. Please leave a reveiw if you have any ideas that can help make it sound better if you want me to continue to update the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle on the Mountains

The Return of the Digital Princess

Chapter 3: Battle on the Mountains

Koji and Kiari were carefully walking along the narrow ledges of a mountain as they heard cries for help coming from a cave that was directly above them. They climbed up into the cave and saw some caged up female snail-like digimon called Karasukinumemon.

"Please help us! He kept us in here for a long time! Get us out of here before he comes back!"

Koji picked up a large rock and slammed it onto the cage's lock as the female Karasukinumemon screamed in terror. Koji looked back and saw Kiari in the clutches of a goblin-like digimon.

"Let me go you jerk! Koji help!" Kiari said as Koji tried to save her but ended up being thrown out of the cave. "Koji no! Let me go you brute! I have to help my friend!"

Kiari tried to free herself from the goblin digimon's grasp but wasn't strong enough as it pushed Kiari into the cage with the female Karasukinumemon.

"Your friend won't survive a fall like that. You might as well forget about his safety."

"If Koji gets hurt because of you then I'll make you pay!" Kiari said as the goblin digimon disappeared out of the cave. 'Just wait until I find my spirit. Then you'll regret for hurting Koji.'

Meanwhile, Takuya and the gang were climbing up a rope ladder that was hanging off the side of the same mountain. Takuya was climbing above the rest as he climbed into a building that was on sideways, and was almost whacked on the head.

"It's you." Takuya said as he saw that he was almost whacked on the head by Koji, who was standing near the wall while using his foot for support to keep him from falling.

"You're the ones they found to help?" Koji said as he faced towards the Karasukinumemon. "Don't team me up with those guys. They won't do you any good."

"What's your problem Koji?!" Takuya said as Koji drew back the wooden kendo stick and shrugged.

"Can I help it that you're not up to my level?" Koji said the Karasukinumemon elder confronted them.

"Heroes please. Save the fighting for Grumblemon. Right now, you must eat and regain your strength." The elder said as Takuya and the gang became thrilled and accidentally released their grip that kept them from falling to the side as they fell and almost landed on Koji.

After a while, Takuya and the gang were eating a bunch of lettuce that tasted like different varieties of food. Koji was eating by himself as Zoey noticed that they haven't seen Kiari since they got there.

"Hey guys, did any of you noticed that we haven't seen Kiari since we got here?" Zoey said as Takuya looked around and saw that she was right.

"Hey Koji, where's Kiari? When we came here we expected her to be here with you." Takuya said as Koji looked guilty.

"Grumblemon has taken her hostage." Koji said as Takuya noticed his guilt expression, but the other couldn't see it. "I wasn't able to save her because I let my guard down and turned my back on her. Look, the only thing you're going to do is save Grumblemon's hostages, including Kiari. I'll fight against Grumblemon while you guys stay out of my way."

"Oh come on Koji. We legendary warriors have to help each other out right?" JP said as the Karasukinumemon looked a bit spooked. "Was it something I said?"

"No, no, it was nothing. You heroes should get some rest so you won't be tired during your fight with Grumblemon." The elder said as the digidestined were escorted to another building where they can sleep.

That night, the digidestined were sleeping on a bed of leaves since they were unable to sleep on their beds that were on sideways. Everyone else was asleep except Koji, who was hoping that Grumblemon won't harm Kiari.

'If Grumblemon dares lay a hand on Kiari, then he'll have to answer to me. Don't worry Kiari. Just wait until I save you from Grumblemon.'

Kiari was sitting in the corner of the cage that Grumblemon locked her in as she felt as if she heard Koji's voice in her head.

'Did I just hear Koji speaking to me through my mind?' Kiari thought to herself as she looked towards the outside of the cave. 'Koji must still be alive. I just know he is.'

Kiari lost her train of thought when she heard the cage door opening as she noticed Grumblemon holding a line of rope.

"You are coming with me to get hold of mountain fractal code." Grumblemon said as he wrapped Kiari from her chest to her waist with the line of rope. "Your friend seems to be alive, and I bet he'll trade anything to get you back."

The digidestined started to wake up and found themselves hanging off the side of the mountain because the Karasukinumemon thought that they were allies with Grumblemon. A cave was suddenly bursted through the mountain as Grumblemon appeared out of it holding a line of rope.

"You give me fractal code for your friend here." Grumblemon said as he pulled the rope, which pulled Kiari out of the cave as she saw that Koji was okay, except for the fact that he was hanging off the side of a cliff.

"Koji!" Kiari said as she looked relieved to see that Koji was still okay. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Kiari somehow gained the confidence to fight as she kicked Grumblemon on the knee and flip kicked him in the kisser since her legs weren't tied up.

"You'll pay for that human!" Grumblemon said as he released the line of rope he held and pulled out a large hammer.

Grumblemon swung his hammer towards Kiari, but Kiari jumped onto the face of the hammer as she leaped off it and kicked Grumblemon in the stomach as she landed in front of him. Grumblemon grabbed the loose line of rope as he tried to pull Kiari towards him so she can be an easy target for him to hit his hammer on, but Kiari stood her ground and tried to pull herself away from Grumblemon.

'Kiari's acting different than before. It's as if she's becoming a more confident person.' Koji thought as Grumblemon strongly pulled the line of rope, which caused the rope around Kiari unwrapped itself from her body.

Kiari grabbed her end of the rope as she ran towards Grumblemon, who tried to hit her with his large hammer as she quickly came to a halt, causing the hammer to hit the spot in front of her. Kiari then jumped off the face of Grumblemon's hammer and started to wrap the rope around Grumblemon's ankles. She then strongly pulled the rope, causing Grumblemon to fall forward on his face as he lifted his head up, but Kiari hopped off his head and started to climb up the mountain to help her friends, which made his head fall back down to the ground.

"Hey Karasukinumemon, can you help me out here?!" Kiari said as one of the Karasukinumemon threw one of their scythes in front of Kiari. "Not what I had in mind guys!"

Grumblemon tried to hit Kiari from behind, but Kiari saw it coming as she grabbed the scythe and jumped up before the hammer reached the ground as she jumped off the face of Grumblemon's hammer and spin flipped over Grumblemon's head. Kiari grabbed the piece of rope that she used to tie around Grumblemon's ankles as she tied it to the end handle of the scythe and twirled it next to her body.

"That girl sure is amazing! She's fighting Grumblemon to save our home. Is this female hero a friend of your, then you are not allies with Grumblemon." The elder said as he and the other Karasukinumemon pulled up the digidestined.

Kiari threw the scythe into the mountain behind Grumblemon as she swung over past Grumblemon and ended up behind him.

"Some help would be nice guys!" Kiari said as she unexpectingly got hit by Grumblemon's hammer and was knocked off the mountain.

"Kiari no!" Tommy said as Kiari jabbed the scythe into the mountain and hung onto the rope to keep her from falling.

"You'll pay for that Grumblemon!" Koji said as he spirit evolved into Lobomon and started to fight against Grumblemon.

Kiari saw Lobomon hanging off a hole of one the mountain buildings with Grumblemon trying to make him let go.

"Oh no, Koji!" Kiari said as her detector started to react, meaning that her spirits was nearby. "I have to get my spirit to help my friends."

Looks like Kiari's starting to fight back. Will her spirit evolving be enough to defeat Grumblemon. Leave a reveiw to find out what happens next.


	5. Chapter 4: Libaremon's Fierce Faith

The Return of the Digital Princess

Chapter 4: Libaremon's Fierce Faith

Kiari noticed a cave that was directly below her as she released the rope as she fell onto a platform ledge outside the cave. Kiari saw her spirit floating before her as she pointed her detector towards her spirit. Her spirit looked like an angelic warrior that was curled in a ball with its angelic wings spreading out.

"Spirit!" Kiari called out to her spirit as it went inside her detector as Kiari's spirit evolution began.

"It is time."

Kiari's Spirit Evolution…

Kiari was holding her detector in her left hand, and her right hand was raised up with a single strip of her spirit data encircled her right fingers as she intersected her detector with her spirit data.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Kiari scanned her spirit data with her detector as her spirit data was spiraled around Kiari's body.

Kiari's outfit somehow disappeared as her entire form ended up as a white glowing human form. Her white glowing body came through a digital wall as her armor and clothing hover over their proper locations of Kiari's body with a pair of elbow lengthed blue armor gloves that had two straps connecting them to her pair of blue, white outlined, pointed shoulder pads. A pair of knee lengthed blue with white outlines, pointed armor boots was hovered away from Kiari's knees to feet as a blue tube top with white borders covered her upper body except the belly button area, and a short ruffle skirt with a white border appeared on Kiari's body from hip to a little pat her thigh areas. The final part of the armor was a silver helmet covering half of her head as Kiari's armor pieces covered her body on their proper places

With that, Kiari's body glowed brightly and ended up as an angelic wings sphere as the angelic wings spread open, revealing a woman like angelic warrior with the clothes and armor that covered Kiari, had long hip lengthed blonde hair, and body lengthed white angelic wings.

End Kiari's Spirit Evolution…

Agunimon, Beetlemon, and Lobomon were fighting against Grumblemon while Kazemon and Kumamon went to free the female Karatsukinumemon. Lobomon tried to shot Grumblemon with his Howling Laser, but Agunimon was in the way.

"You trying to get shot?!" Lobomon said as Agunimon let his guard down which allowed Grumblemon to punch him off the mountain.

Agunimon grabbed onto a rope ladder as Grumblemon came out of the mountain and tried to hit Agunimon with his large hammer while Lobomon tried to shot Grumblemon with his Howling Laser, but again Agunimon was in the way. Beetlemon flew over to get Agunimon out of the way so Lobomon can get a clear shot, but Grumblemon saw it coming as he dug back into the mountain.

"Now where are you?" Lobomon said as Grumblemon whacked him from behind with his hammer, causing him to fall off the mountain until he was caught by a flying angelic warrior.

The angelic warrior flew over to a rope ladder so Lobomon can grab it so he won't fall down the mountain as Lobomon looked at the angelic warrior flying behind him.

"Are you okay Lobomon?" The angelic warrior said as Lobomon gave her a curious look. "Don't you recognize me Koji? It's me, Kiari."

"Kiari? You found your spirit?" Lobomon said Kiari nodded.

"Actually, it's Libaremon, legendary warrior of faith. Now leave everything to me while you stay here a watch the fight." Libaremon said as Grumblemon found the mountain's fractal code and his beast spirit and beast spirit evolved into Gigasmon.

Gigasmon used his Quagmire Twister to hit everyone off the mountain as Libaremon flew towards Gigasmon, but was hit by Gigasmon's Quagmire Twister as she fell down the mountain until Lobomon and Agunimon, who were hanging on to Kumamon thanks to his Frozen Tundra, grabbed Libaremon's wrists to keep her falling. Gigasmon scanned the mountain's fractal code, causing the mountain to collapse as the digidestined fell in separate ways with Kazemon, Beetlemon, Bokomon, Neemon fell down on one side of the mountain, and Agunimon, Kumamon, Libaremon, and Lobomon falling down on another side.

Will our heroes reunite along the way to the Forest Terminal before facing Grumblemon along the way? Leave reviews if you want to find out. Please and thank you


	6. Author's Note

The Return of the Digital Princess

Sorry readers, but I'll be going out of town for a few weeks. I'll update on the story with some new chapters when I get back. Again, sorry. 


	7. Chapter 5: Island of Misfit Kids

The Return of the Digital Princess

Chapter 5: Island of Misfit Kids

Kiari, Koji, Takuya and Tommy were falling down a tunnel until they reached the end of it and fell into a giant ball pit. They got out of the ball pit and started to look around for Zoey and the others.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoey and the others." Takuya said as they noticed a flying robot that flew past them. "Hey maybe that flying guy has seen them."

"Hey a flying tot robot! Hey robot!" Tommy said as he ran after the toy robot with Takuya running after him.

"I don't know which one of them is worse." Koji said as Kiari looked at him.

"Well they're not that annoying Koji. After all, they did help fight against Grumblemon." Kiari said as they started to walk after Takuya and Tommy.

"So I guess you can spirit evolve since you found your spirit." Koji said as Kiari looked towards him. "Looks like you don't need me to stay by your side if anything bad happens."

"Koji, even though I can now spirit evolve into Libaremon, doesn't mean that I don't want you to be there by my side in the face of danger. I might need your help fighting against our enemies, so I guess I do need you by my side." Kiari said as they reached Takuya and Tommy. "Hey guys. Did you find that flying toy robot?"

"Not yet, but we did find these neat toys to play with." Tommy said as he started playing with a toy car.

"We don't have to play around Tommy. We have to find Zoe and the others. Maybe if we start heading to the Forest Terminal, we'll meet up with them there." Kiari said as they started to look around for anyone who might give them directions to the Forest Terminal.

"Hey guys, check this out." Tommy said as Kiari, Koji, and Takuya noticed that he was holding a green balloon and a toy pig.

Tommy pushed to toy pig's snout, which caused it to make pig sounds as Kiari giggled about it just to encourage Tommy. They found a toy train that they can use for transportation as they came across a giant walking teddy bear.

"Maybe that giant walking teddy bear can give us directions to the Forest Terminal." Takuya said as he, Koji, Kiari, and Tommy got off the toy train and ran up to the giant teddy bear.

Takuya ended up being thrown down by the giant teddy bear as the four of them ran away from it and hid in a giant pirate ship. The ship started to sway back and forth as Takuya and Koji hung onto the sides of the boat while Kiari and Tommy hung on to the ships mast.

"Whose idea was it was to hide on this crazy thing?" Koji said as the ship started to sway forward, which caused Kiari to lose her grip as she started to fall back until Koji grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry Kiari, I got you."

Kiari held Koji's wrist while Koji was holding onto hers as he pulled her up to the side of the ship you she can grab onto it. Kiari hung on to the side of the ship, but lost her grip when the ship started to sway forward, causing Kiari to fall into Koji's arms. They started to blush since their faces were almost close enough to make them kiss, but were luckily that the boat started to slow down and came to a halt.

"Are you guys okay?" Takuya said as he noticed the position Koji and Kiari were in. "Wow. I didn't know you guys were that close."

"We're not Takuya! We're just acquaintances!" Kiari and Koji said as they separated themselves from each other.

"Calm down guys. I was only kidding okay? I know that Kiari wouldn't fall for a guy like Koji." Takuya said as Koji glared at him. "Maybe that didn't come out right."

"No duh!" Kiari said as they got off the giant pirate ship as Kiari looked around. "I don't see that giant teddy bear anywhere, but I also don't see anyone who might help us."

"Maybe we'll find someone who can help us in that candy store." Takuya said as they noticed a nearby candy shop as they went inside, but it was deserted. "I guess not."

Tommy grabbed some cotton candy and gave one each to Koji, Kiari, and Takuya as he started to eat his.

"We shouldn't be here eating sweets. We have to get to the forest terminal, not acting like a bunch of little kids." Koji said as Takuya was starting to get annoyed.

"For once in your life Koji, try to lighten up. It's no wonder that no one likes you." Takuya said as Koji dropped his cotton candy to the floor and tried to fight against him, but Kiari kept him back.

"Guys come on. You shouldn't be fighting in front of Tommy." Kiari said as Koji stopped trying to get past her. "Look, Koji's right. We should be finding a way to get to the forest terminal, but we shouldn't rush things."

"But we have to find Zoey and the others first Kiari." Takuya said as Kiari nodded her head.

"I know Takuya. Zoey and the other know that we have to head to the forest terminal, so maybe they might be heading there right now. So I suggest we find a way to get to the forest terminal so we can meet them there." Kiari said as they walked out of the candy store.

Koji and Takuya were leading while Kiari and Tommy were walking behind them. Tommy was starting to feel bad as Kiari noticed the sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Kiari said as Tommy glanced at her for a couple of seconds then looked to the ground. "Come on Tommy. You can always talk to me when there's something wrong."

"Koji's right. Maybe I do need to grow up instead of always acting like a baby." Tommy said as they stopped walking, but Koji and Takuya were too busy arguing to notice. "I have to try to take care of myself since acting so childish will get us nowhere near the forest terminal."

"Don't say that Tommy." Kiari said as Tommy looked at her, who happens to be kneeling down to reach his height level. "And you shouldn't listen to everything that Koji says. You just need to get used to his jerky attitude."

Suddenly, the giant teddy bear they encountered earlier appeared, but it looked completely different than before, as it tried to grab Kiari and Tommy.

"Paws off teddy! Koji, Takuya! Help!" Koji and Takuya turned around and saw the evil giant teddy bear running off with Tommy and Kiari as hostages.

"Hey you overgrown teddy bear! Give us back our friends!" Takuya said as he and Koji ran after the evil giant teddy bear, but soon lost sight of it. "Why is it that evil digimon always run faster than the good guys?"

"We have to find out where that bear took Kiari and Tommy?" Koji said as they went to search for any sign of their friends or the evil giant teddy bear until they found out that their friends were held captive in a large purple castle.

Meanwhile, Kiari was standing near the window while watching Tommy play a fighting video game against the giant teddy bear, who turned back to his normal self when Tommy agreed to play with it. She then heard fighting noises outside the castle as she looked through the window and saw Agunimon and Lobomon fighting against two giant block soldiers.

'It's about time those guys showed up.' Kiari thought as she turned her attention to Tommy's match against the giant teddy since she knows that the guys can handle those dark soldiers.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Koji managed to defeat the dark soldiers as they raced up the stairs to save their friends as they were able to hear the commotion in the tower their friends were held captive. They barged through the door and saw Tommy playing video games with the giant teddy bear, who was no longer evil.

"What's going on?" Takuya said with a confused look on his face as Tommy walked up to him. "Where's Kiari?"

Kiari came out of hiding from behind the giant teddy bear as she walked toward the three boys looking relaxed and calm.

"I'm right here Takuya. You see, at first Tommy and I were kind of scared of this bear, but when Tommy agreed to play with him, he somehow returned back to his normal self." Kiari said as she walked up to Tommy and placed her hand on his head. "We would've been goners if Tommy didn't come through for us."

"I guess that acting like a kid can come in handy sometimes. Right Koji?" Takuya said as he elbowed Koji in the ribs.

"Whatever." Koji said as he turned his attention to the giant teddy bear. "Hey, can you help us get to the forest terminal?"

"I can't, but I bet that the Toyagumon can give you a lift there by plane."

Takuya, Koji, Kiari, and Tommy were riding a plane as they came across Zoey and the others, who were riding a wind surfer boat. Kiari and the guys parachuted down to Zoey and the others, and since the digidestined are no longer separated, they continue their journey to the forest terminal.


	8. Chapter 6: Nightmares Attack

The Return of the Digital Princess

**Chapter 6:**** Nightmares Attack **

The Digidestined are now reunited as they all walked through a forest in order to get to the Forest Terminal until they all decided to take a break. Zoey found some sort of meat apple as she, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon went to find some more meat apples while Kiari, Koji, Takuya, and JP went to find some fire wood. Once the meat apples were found and prepared to cook over the campfire Takuya and Koji made until they were cooked enough to eat.

"Hey Bokomon, is there anything in that book of yours about a beast spirit? If you don't mind me asking, can you try looking through it until you find anything?" Kiari said as Bokomon looked through his book and couldn't find anything about beast spirits until Neemon noticed a page that was folded over something.

"Paws off baggy!" Bokomon said as he noticed that Neemon noticed a folded page as he unfolded it and found information about beast spirits. "Well what do you know? It says here that each legendary warrior has two spirits. A human spirit like Agunimon for example, and a beast spirit like Gigsmon. This means that you have the chance to spirit evolve again."

"But that means we're only half way there." Zoey said as everyone agreed to try to find their beast spirits.

Soon the sky became dark as the trees around them showed some TV visions of their world. Tommy saw his mother on one of the TV visions, which made him really sad when the TV visions disappeared. Takuya and Kiari tried to comfort him as if he was their little brother, or at least that what's Zoey mentioned. Takuya and Kiari sensed something nearby but didn't see what it was. JP tried to cheer up Tommy with his magic tricks as everyone watched his act. Everyone were sound asleep except Takuya and Kiari since Takuya had to stand guard and Kiari wanted to keep him company.

"Takuya, do you have any younger siblings?" Kiari said as Takuya nodded his head. "I had a feeling you did by the way you were taking care of Tommy."

"Do you have a younger sibling too Kiari?" Takuya said as Kiari nodded her head. "Tommy reminds me of my little brother, who happens to be the same age as Tommy."

"Same here. My little brother's also the same age as your brother and Tommy. I've been missing him since I got here." Kiari said as Takuya and Kiari sensed that they were being watched. "Did you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"I did, but I'm not sure who or what is watching us from." Takuya said as they noticed something wrong with Tommy.

Tommy woke up and looked as if he was in some sort of trance as Kiari went to see what was wrong with him until Tommy almost hit her with the stick he was holding. Tommy held the stick in a fighting stance as everyone else wanted to find out what was wrong with Tommy.

"Tommy, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Kiari said as Tommy spirit evolved into Kumamon and started to freeze everything and everyone.

Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze on the tree everyone was hiding behind of until they ran out of the way as the tree started to fall down towards Kiari, who almost didn't see it coming. Luckily, Koji pushed Kiari out of the way as they landed near the fallen trees close to each other.

"You okay Kiari?" Koji said as Kiari nodded her head as they stood up and ran over to Takuya, Zoey, and JP.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Kiari said as JP suggested that they spirit evolve and fight Kumamon. "We can't do that JP. Tommy's our friend. I won't do it."

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" JP said since everyone disagreed to his suggestion as Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze towards Takuya, Koji, and Kiari.

Takuya dived out of the way as Koji grabbed Kiari's hand and jumped out of the way, pulling Kiari out of the way as well. Koji, Kiari, and Takuya were standing behind a couple of trees with Kumamon approaching them as they noticed something rush past them.

"Did you guys see that?" Takuya said as Kiari and Koji nodded their heads and took out their detectors and spirit evolved into Libaremon and Lobomon.

"Wait a minute I thought we all agreed not to spirit evolve! Who does he think he is?!" JP said seeing that Koji and Kiari spirit evolved.

"Koji must have a good reason since Kiari spirit evolved too." Zoey said as Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendo and pointed it up towards the sky, unleashing a bright ray of light.

"Ancient Spirit of Light!" Lobomon said as Libaremon summoned her bow and arrow, aiming it towards the sky.

"Ancient Spirit of Faith!" Libaremon said as she shot her arrow upwards to brighten up the light Lobomon unleashed.

Thanks to the added bright lights, Takuya saw what's been watching them and spirit evolved into Agunimon as Lobomon and Libaremon tried to hold Kumamon back until while Agunimon goes after the digimon in charge of their friend's behavior, Bakumon. Once Agunimon purified Bakumon's fractal code, Tommy returned back into his normal self as they all finally got some sleep. Kiari and Koji, who were sitting next to each other against the tree Koji was sitting against before Tommy tried to freeze everyone, were the only ones who were still awake as Kiari started to doze off and leaned her head on Koji's shoulder, which Koji didn't really mind. He then got another message on his detector as he held it up in front of him, hoping that Kiari was still sleeping peacefully.

"You're beast spirit awaits Koji Minamoto, but first you've got some growing to do. You and your friend Kiari Hiroshima."

'What is she talking about?' Koji thought to himself as he looked at Kiari. 'How is Kiari involved?

* * *

**Sorry that it took long for me to update. I had so much school to do since my school started sometime last month. Any way, sorry if the chapter's short. Hope that it doesn't keepyou from leaving me a review.**


	9. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
